Atados
by Ana-Asato02
Summary: Ella era una bailarina, el era un espía. Ambos sabían que era peligroso, sin embargo a ellos no les importo ya que ellos estaban atados uno al otro... (BASADA EN TIES DE YEARS AND YEARS/PRIMER FANFICT CON ESTA TEMATICA)


**Si los TT me pertenecieran, hubieran muchas cosas diferentes**

 _I tell you I've got my secrets too_

 _I go hunting for someone like you_

 _Are you having fun?_

 _ **-Years Years**_

 **Y estaban los dos en aquella habitación…**

Se escuchaban los pasos de las personas saliendo de aquel extraño lugar y sin embargo él no se asustaba…

 **¿Qué había hecho para qué esto terminara así?** Nadie lo sabía, sin embargo a él le encantaba…

El recordaba como la muchedumbre gritaba el nombre de aquella mujer que más tarde se volvería su perdición… y como al verla salir su corazón se detuvo por unos minutos. **Se supone que debido a su profesión él debía tener una seriedad y un profesionalismo que nada pueda corromper, aquella noche fue su excepción.**

Recordó como él tamborileo sus dedos sobre la mesa y trato de desviar la vista de aquella mujer que bailaba en frente de todos esos hombres esperando a ese extraño contacto que le tenía información sobre aquel misterioso hombre de la mafia de nombre Trigon, sin embargo se permitió observar un poco a aquella enigmática muchacha que bailaba enfrente de él, **ella** **no era la mujer más bella que había vistió** , ya que no tenía gran trasero o grandes pechos, pero **había algo en ella que te obligaba a seguir viéndola** , tal vez era sus ojos violetas o su cabello del mismo color, tal vez la forma en que ella movía las caderas, vio como aquel diminuto vestido negro era similar al plumaje de un cuervo y unas medias con encaje que le llegaban a medio muslo en lo que terminaba su acto y se retiraba de ahí junto con una oleada de aplausos y con cierto dinero entre sus medias y con un par de corazones que ella se había robado con solo esos diez minutos en los que bailo, que entre los cuales se fue el corazón de él.

El siguió pensando en aquella muchacha que le arrancaba más de un suspiro, cuando se le acerco otra muchacha, que tenía sus silueta cubierta con una capa de color violeta que disimuladamente se le acerco y en un tono de voz que con solo mover los labios y respirar le pregunto -¿Qué hace usted aquí?- sorpresivamente él la escucho y la volteo a ver y le dijo – **Estoy esperando a alguien, alguien como tú** \- ella lo volteo a ver y le acerco un papel que tenía quemadas las orillas – **Aquí está todo lo que sé de Trigon, espero que te sea de ayuda** \- él lo tomo y leyó lo que tenía escrito y sonrió al voltear a ver a aquella muchacha vio como ella desaparecía entre las sombras y el sin dudarlo la siguió, se detuvo al verla entrar a una puerta en donde había un cartel que decía que solo los que tenían permiso podían pasar y después de pensarlo cruzó la puerta ya que no tenía mucho tiempo, caminó por aquel pasillo oscuro y en su final vio como ella entraba a una habitación con la palabra escrita de "Raven" y la abrió lentamente. Observo como aquella extraña chica de capa morada en realidad era aquella bailarina que tenía el alias de "Raven" y entonces quiso saber que se sentía estar envuelto en aquella piel tan suave.

-Así que aquel famoso espía, el agente Logan vino a ver a su humilde servidora

-Vamos Raven, tu eres una bailarina y yo un espía **, sabemos que esto es peligroso, sin embargo ambos queremos hacerlo**

 **-¿Quién dijo que ambos queríamos hacerlo?** – él sonrió de una forma picara y se le acercó y le susurro en su oído derecho – **Es tan hermoso verte mentir** \- y se alejó de ella de manera brusca y fijo su rumbo hacia la puerta hasta que sintió una mano que lo detuvo – **Si en verdad estuviera mintiendo, ¿te irías sin hacer nada para convencerme?** \- él la volteo a ver y con la misma sonrisa le respondió – **Sinceramente no creo que valgas la pena** \- ella lo volteo a ver sorprendida –Respóndeme algo queridísima Rachel, ¿Qué crees tú que te hace diferente de las otras mujeres con las que he pasado la noche?- la expresión de ella se volvió sombría -¿Cómo es que sabes tú mi nombre?- él se acercó a la cama de la muchacha y le dijo en tono serio – **Yo también tengo mis secretos queridísima Rachel** \- ella se le acerco por la espalda **-¿Acaso te divierte ser el cazador?-** sintió como unas manos se posaron en sus caderas y como el con voz rasposa le dijo – **Solo si tú eres la presa** \- ella lo vio divertida y se sentó en su cama –No es lo único que se de ti, sé que esto es un señuelo y que Trigon va a incendiar el lugar después de que me distraigas y dejes amarrado a la cama y que cuando abra los ojos ya no estarás a mi lado después de que hayamos hecho el amor en uno de tus intentos fallidos para ganarte el aprecio de tu padre, pero eso todo mundo lo sabe, **ya que tú siempre cometes errores como este** \- se acercó lentamente a ella y le dio un beso en los labios tan suave que alguien que no estuviera en su situación no hubiera alcanzado a disfrutar como ella lo hizo, ella se separó y le pregunto a el **-¿Te hizo sentir bien? ¿Acaso llenaste el espacio que tenías? ¿Fue real para ti?** \- él le respondió **-¿Estas asustada? Mi plan no es lastimarte como tu estas acostumbrada a que lo hagan** \- ella solo le dirigió una mirada de odio – **Eres una bestia** \- el soltó una carcajada y dijo – **No era esa la respuesta que esperaba** \- ella se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, el extrañado le preguntó:

-¿A dónde vas?

-Sabes demasiado, no puedo correr riesgo estando aquí contigo

-No necesitas tal cantidad de estrés

- **Tú no entiendes por lo que es estar en mi vida**

- **Entonces déjame enseñarte un poco de lo que es estar en la mía**

-No creo tener todo lo necesario para merecer eso

-Sigues hambrienta por una prueba más

- **A ti no te importa la verdad de las cosas**

- **Entonces haz que me importe**

-¿Dónde está tu profesionalismo y tu seriedad en tu trabajo? Si yo supiera lo que tú sabes ya hubiera escapado y me hubiera salvado el pellejo

-Eso se fue

 **Y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue tan apasionadamente que fácilmente pudo ser confundido el calor que ambos cuerpos desprendían con el fuego que empezó a inundar aquel edificio y ambos se rindieron ante el fuego de la pasión que los consumía a ambos** , él le mordió el labio y ella enredo sus piernas en su cintura y el con cuidado fue quitando una de esas medias que si al principio le encantaban, ahora le resultaba molesta.

 **Porque fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que ahora estaban atados para toda la eternidad y a pesar de que tuvieran opciones ellos querían ser los únicos con los que quisieran estar esa noche en llamas ya que si uno moría el otro moriría con el también.**

 **Porque si aquel lugar ardía, ellos arderían esa noche también…**

 _Salió más largo de lo que esperaba, perdónenme si no esta tan bueno como otros, lo que pasa es que mi primer fanfict que escribo así xD si no sabían esta inspierado en la canción Ties de Years and Years ya que me lo imaginaba como una clase de algo con la mafia o esas cosas._

 _Esta historia está escrita de una forma muy curiosa y peculiar y la verdad no se en que raitin (o como se escriba) ponerlo ya que pues estoy confundida es lo primero que escribo así_

 _Tengo una pregunta para ustedes:_

 _Tengo la idea de una historia que sea un song fic pero no sé si poner la letra o no ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Déjenmelo en los comentarios_

 _Hasta la proxima_

 ** _Besos_**


End file.
